isc325fandomcom-20200214-history
Web 3.0 and Semantic Web
Web 3.0 is the collection of technologies or the application, which can be installed, or purchase. As the technology progress Web 3.0 represents an evolutionary transference in how people interact with the web, or their computer device. There are three component of Web 3.0. These components include the Mobile Web, the Semantic Web and the immersive Internet. Semantic Web is technological software that understands the meaning natural languages usage and data. It generates customized experience information for personal use. Location and identity are the big marketing of the Web 3.0 because the information of the users are gathered and use for advertisement. The Mobile Web is the faultless application which users experience during the usage of his or her device and the users can transfer from one device to another as well as switching location from one place to another. It is the best thing because the users do not have to worry about sticking to one device. In immersive Internet, it is virtual worlds that improve existence, and 3-D surroundings are the custom. The evidence that when the three components are combined into one association learning function, the performance of learners and marketing increased has suggested it. 'What the word "Semantics" means?' Semantics is a word generally associated with the term syntax. Syntax is how you say something, while semantics is the meaning behind what you said. 'What is the Internet?' The internet in lamest terms is the standard way for computers to talk to one another. An example that relates to this concept is when a parrot mimics what a human says. When a parrot is mimicking what a human is saying, it doesn't actually know the meaning what it is saying. The internet wasn't created to teach humans what the information 'The Web?' The web in a nutshell is a quick and efficient way to view and retrieve information. When using the web, you can use a browser to access information. The browser is where you can enter the website address also called the URL. After typing the address into the browser, a request is sent to the host where the document is stored. The host with the document then sends the document back to the web browser where it is viewable in a language called Hypertext Markup Language. (HTML) 'HTML?' Hypertext Markup Language is a standardized system for tagging text files to achieve font, color, graphics along with hyperlink effects on the World Wide pages. This language is what defines understandable syntax for computers, telling them how to display specific documents. The web also comes into play, since it provides a way to display documents using the HTML syntax. 'Role of Semantics' Currently computers only have the ability to retrieve and display information. This means that computers don't understand the meaning behind the webpages they are displaying on the screen. The idea behind semantics is to give computers the ability to understand what's in a webpage while learning about what we are looking for at the same time. Not only can we point these things out to computers, but we can show them how everything relates as well. The semantic web is about people, music, events, movies, organizations and much more. ''Microformats? Mircoformats are anyway that you can think of data. "Microformats are small patterns of HTML to represent commonly published things like people, events, blog posts, reviews and tags in web pages."1 Since these have been introduced to humans prior to machines, these basic data formats are understandable to your average person. Recently Google has come up with a recipe search engine, which is backed by microformats. 'RDFA?' 'What is SPARQL'? "The Simple Protocol and RDF Query Language (SPARQL) defines a standard query language and data access protocol for use with the Resource Description Framework (RDF) data model. SPARQL works for any data source that can be mapped to RDF. Although a number of RDF query languages are available, Connected Services Framework (CSF) Profile Manager only supports SPARQL queries." 2 The RDF graph is divided into three sections which are the predicute, subject and object. *Ability to retain various information and from subgraphs *Creation of new RDF graphs 'SemFS? SemFS is a file system that is structured by semantics. "SemFS re-interprets the concept of file system resources and their locations as resources and resource annotations in RDF knowledge bases." 5 On this semantic file system you are able to access files through a hierarchical file system located on the network. Since the everything is located on the network, all of the data and resources can be accessed by anyone connected with authentication. '''Breakdown of the Semantic Web Bottomhtml.jpeg|Nameplate for everything that is going to be captivated on the web (Unicode base, Naming convention)|link=(2)|linktext=(2) 2bottom.jpeg|XML - Common language that connects everything together|linktext=Adding information about layer 3bottom.jpeg|Using XML, the semantic web will use RDF to connect triplets that connect different objects logiclayer.jpeg|Used when reasoning aquired knowledge. ontolayer.jpeg|With RDF we can build a basic Ontology vocabulary with basic rules which will tie together with Logic. prooflayer.jpeg|Lets us know everything will work Swlevels.gif|(2) 'Pro's' *Technologies are changing, the information and the web-based data are becoming smarter. Now a days Mobile devices are becoming more powerful and very useful in our environment. Immersive and virtual environments are now richer, more complex, and more relevant to learning. *“Internet experience will become more immersive, and people will increasingly interact with the web via their mobile devices. What remains to be seen is how much of an effect it will have, and how soon”. 3 Participants from a study believe that Web 3.0 will positively influence learning and organization development. *Web 3.0 technologies has promise to make it easier to find and interact with the right content. * “The use of virtual worlds, simulations, augmented reality, and multiplayer gaming technologies for learning are expected to increase dramatically in the next few years”. 4 Con's *As with any technological advancement in the learning function, budget constraints and lack of leadership buy in are viewed as the biggest obstacles to adoption.  For learning practitioners, now is the time to be proactive and ready to change with the seismic shift from Web 2.0 to Web 3.0. *Compatability issues with older Computers. *The Semantic Web is far ahead of some current technology. *Websites created when Web 1.0 was the latest version of the web will seem obsolete when compared to Web 3.0. 'Examples of the Semantic Web' *Microformats *RDFA *SPARQL *BBC Wild Life *SenseBot Semantic Search Engine *Kngine Semantic Search Engine *Wikido - Find current events near you 'See Also' *Web 3.0 and the Semantic Web *Data Privacy and Tracking *Search and Filter Bubbles *Anonymity, Avatars and Identity *Protect Your Online Identity 'Sources' Citations: 4 - "Better, Smarter, Faster: Web 3.0 and the Future of Learning." Better, Smarter, Faster: Web 3.0 and the Future of Learning. N.p., n.d. Web. 31 Mar. 2014. . 3 - "How Web 3.0 is Changing the Way We Learn." The Business of Big Data, Linked Data, Smart Data. N.p., n.d. Web. 31 Mar. 2014. . 5 -"SemFS." semanticweb.org. N.p., n.d. Web. 31 Mar. 2014. . 1 - "What are microformats?." Microformats Wiki RSS. N.p., n.d. Web. 31 Mar. 2014. . 2 - "What is SPARQL?. N.p., n.d. Web. 31 Mar. 2014. . Images: (1) - http://illuminationconsulting.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Semantic-Web-Cube.jpg (2) - http://protogenist.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/semantic-web-representation-layers.jpg?w=620 (3) - http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS0qfK-2G1vdZVx8uQB180dZFAOgUm_-EHO7N1xWtuFozYfeqo (4) - http://pubpages.unh.edu/~con8/HTML.png (5) - http://farm5.staticflickr.com/4083/5046905848_e5934389ae_o.png (6) - http://microformats.org/media/2008/micro-diagram.gif (7) - http://www.snee.com/bobdc.blog/img/bartsparql.gif (8) - http://semanticweb.org/wiki/File:Logo-semfs.png